Hot Blooded
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Um...a songfic. I think its kinda...porn-ish. IDK. Its Destiel. It has a nice story. Its just explicit. Explicit fluff. Its cotton-graphic, like Hami said. Yeah. I think so. Maybe. Why dont you read and tell me. Cas is a stripper! Dean is at a gay bar!XD!


**This is for Hami. I finally wrote some decent ( i think) explicit stuff. So there. Its bad (to me) so don't read it if you think its not for you. I prob would but that's just me. I'm weird. Also. Also. Also. Tell em what you think. Cuz i just don't write stuff like this. its kinda porn.**

**So sorry. The song just... did bad things to me and i wrote it down and and and ...**

**Dean: O.O**

**Cas: .**

**Sam: O.o**

**Gabe: XD YES!**

**Eve: XD YEA-EAH!**

**Disclaimer: Song is not mine. Its Hot Blooded by Foreigner. SPN isn't mine either. The idea is. Oh the horrible idea is... I feel so ashamed D8 Never again. Sorry guys, i have issues. Just tell me if you hate it. Kay?**

* * *

**Hot Blooded ****  
**

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded  
**

Dean was the brother who picked up women in bars and took them home for the night. _And then left them while they slept._ He did not walk into gay clubs/bars and order a fruity drink because that was all they had available and watch the men dance.

So why was he here?

Because this BAMF had a gay little brother. Literally.

"I'm pansexual Dean," Sam said, irritated. "I look for personality. Gay bars have personality."

"Club," Dean had corrected.

And then Sam's boyfriend had cut in the conversation and said, "Well, he does have me. I think the club is just for fun. You can admit it to me, Sammy." Dean thought Gabriel was a prick sometimes, and was going to die of diabetes with the amount of sugar he ate a day, never mind a week, but he had to admit, the guy understood his brother.

And as much as he really didn't like the guy sometimes, he made Sammy happy, so … yeah ok, he was on his good list. For now.

So here he was, sitting at the bar, his back to the dancers, staring morosely at a bottle of beer that one of the bartenders had fetched for him. Sam and Gabe were sitting at a table, watching a few of the dancers, talking to each other. Having a hell of a time.

And Dean was at a bar. Drinking beer. Around all the gay/bi/lesbian/'pansexuals'. All alone.

And he was the only straight one here.

So Dean mowzzied on down to Sam and Gabe's table and listened to their conversation. Grudgingly.

"I just don't understand how you think Dante was accurate in his depiction of Hell," Sam said.

Gabriel merely grunted. "Believe me, babe. He's right. There's no other way you can describe hell, especially in verse. C'mon. You know I'm right." He nudged Sam playfully, making the younger Winchester smile.

Of course they'd be taslking about poetry, the geeks. Dean rolled his eyes and looked to the stage, out of pure boredom mind you, when he caught his breath. On stage, dancing right now, was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He had a swath of raven hair, a chiseled face, plump lips and the most azure eyes Dean had ever seen. His body was just… perfect and the way it was moving was making the blood heat in Dean's veins and-

WHAT THE HELL?

Did Dean just… think that… about a….a _man_?

Straight, he thought. You are straight. You think boobs are great. You like women. You like women. Who don't have black hair. Or beautiful blue eyes. Or move like _that_…

He hadn't even realized he was watching again.

Dean didn't even realize that someone was calling his name until he was shoved and heard Sam yell, "Dean!"

He turned, as if snapping out of a day dream and asked, "What? What is it?"

Sam made a face. "Are you ok?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Psh, yeah. I'm fine. Wh-why do you ask?"

Gabriel looked down at Dean's pants, his head tilting, confusion on his face. "Um…because you have a boner?" the shorter man said.

Sam looked down and looked equally mystified as Dean took on a horrified look. "Oh shit." He turned away from the stage and closed his eyes, putting pressure on his rebellious appendage, and NOT thinking about blue eyes and thick lips encircling something….

Gabriel was suspicious though. What could possibly get Dean all hot and bothered in a gay bar? He turned to the place where Dean was spacing out and choked on his Appletini. There was one guy who was dancing; swinging around a pole and making the crowd go a little wild. And he was right in Dean's line of sight.

Oh man this was just PRECIOUS.

He nudged his boyfriend. "Sammy, look."

Sam looked in that direction and at first came to the same conclusion as Gabe. He then reprimanded himself. Dean was straight. So he must have seen a lesbian somewhere that turned him on. Maybe two were making out? But as he looked he could see nothing else. No women were around; most were off to the side in the dark recesses of the 'club' as Dean liked to call it.

So he gave the burlesque dancer another look.

Sam was still unsure but he took the time and patience to think of the type Dean liked and applied it to the man on stage. He had dark, thick hair that you could snuggly fist your fingers in and it was in impossible directions. Dean _loved_ that. His eyes were also endless _and_ blue, Dean's favorite color. The man's body was slight, so perfect to be gathered to Dean's chest, but it had lithe muscles under the skin, so he could withstand Dean's manhandling if he was being rough with him. And his lips were large and plump, lips Dean would do anything to kiss.

"Hun," Sam said, addressing Gabe, "I think he has the hots for _him_."

Gabe nodded and smiled. "Straight men are _so_ predictable."

But Dean heard and immediately said, "I am NOT!"

Sam gave him a look and Gabe gave him a look to which Sam said, "The only person who would have a problem with you being attracted to a guy would be-"

"You," Gabe finished for him, pointing to Dean.

Again, Dean hated it that Gabe could finish Sam's sentences but he was glad for it because now Sam was staring at him with a lovey look and ignoring him and his…situation.

"I am so lucky to have you," Sam gushed. "Where would I be without you Gabe?"

Dean grunted. "I don't know. Somewhere out of country? Probably straight?" while Gabe responded, "You could either be with someone who would never appreciate you like I do, or," he pointed to Dean again, "Stuck with the closet-gay."

Another positive that was also a negative: Gabe could make Sam laugh as was evident right about now; and the source of amusement was almost always: Dean.

So, yeah. Positive and negative.

"I'm not a closet-gay," Dean grumbled.

"Prove it," Gabe said, as Dean noticed the man who was dancing disappear into the back of the stage. "Go back there and talk to him like a normal straight guy would. Ask him out to beer or to watch some football. Don't be attracted, don't stare and most certainly don't take him home."

Dean's mouth fell open. He could do that. He wasn't gay. He could totally do that and be fine with it. Gay men had lives too right, so the man would probably agree to whatever Dean had in mind, right?

So he licked his lips, pushed his barely touched beer back and said, "Yeah, ok. Fine." And then, Dean got up and walked over to the back of the stage.

Gabe took his beer and polished it off. "Gabe!" Sam exclaimed in reprimand.

"What?" Gabe asked, indignant. "It's not like he's coming back."

**You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know.  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show**

Dean was shaking as he made his way to the back of the stage. He stayed behind the curtain and spied so he could see just what he was getting himself into.

There were men of all types making their way around the back. Some were getting makeup done, others were wearing sparkling outfits. Most were bumming around, waiting to go up. And there! There he was, the man on the stage. The man with those beautiful blue eyes. Except… what was he doing? He was kneeling in front of another man and for some reason, Dean's stomach twisted at the thought of those plump lips servicing anyone but him. But then, the man got up and turned to the side and Dean could see that the other man was sitting in the chair, pants on, his ankle in ice.

"Castiel," the man in the chair said, only to get cut off by the man with blue eyes.

"No Chuck, you are in no shape to be going up. That's final."

The man in the chair, Chuck, frowned. "But… but Zach's out there. He's expecting me."

The man with the blue eyes, Castiel Dean thought reverently, rolled his eyes. "Its not my fault that you're boyfriend's a dick."

"Yours isn't better," Chuck shot back making Dean feel sick. Then Chuck laughed. "Oh, that's right. You don't have one. The only guy here who has no one to go home to."

That made Dean feel better, that Castiel was single, but he wanted to punch Chuck in the face. Making fun of the guy who had just wrapped his foot up. What a douche.

Luckily, someone else thought so too. A woman with red hair in jeans and a plain t-shirt smacked Chuck upside the head. "Be nice, Charles. Castiel just helped you." She turned to Castiel. "Go home Cas. We'll just cancel his segment and he won't get paid."

While Chuck groaned, Castiel nodded. "Thank you Anna. I think I will."

It bothered Dean that he should think that Anna was a lot more hot that this 'Cas' character. But he didn't. He thought Cas was so much hotter than anyone there. And so much nicer. He'd cared when he'd wrapped that foot. Really cared. And that just touched something inside Dean.

Something he only reserved for Sammy and when he was alive, their father.

Castiel went off to what looked like a stall and closed the door. Dean waited. A few minutes later, sparkly clothes came flying over the top and a passing young blond grabbed them from mid-air like it was routine. Maybe it was.

Seconds later, Castiel exited, his hair still messy, but in different clothes. He was wearing slightly skinny jeans and a navy blue thermal that had a few buttons undone, showing his collarbone. Dean's breath hitched. By God he was delectable…

And he DID NOT think of that. Nope. Not at all.

Maybe just a little..

NO! he couldn't be getting comfortable with the thought that he maybe kinda sorta thought that this guy was sexy and sweet and oh-my-God-he was looking at Dean like he was a peeping pervert.

Dean decided to step out before he was busted like a pervy teen in the girl's locker room. He waved lamely. "Hey."

No one really paid him any mind; they favored getting ready over this random stranger barging into their little private quarters. Castiel however, seemed curious or at least, enamored.

"And you are?" he asked in a voice that was much deeper than Dean remembered it being from far away.

He was surprised to find that he couldn't really speak. He coughed and then sputtered, "Dean. Dean Winchester."

"And you are here because….?" Castiel asked.

Dean licked his lips. Why was he here again? He couldn't seem to remember what he had come here for originally. "I-um… what I mean to say it… I liked your dancing." Dean cringed. That didn't sound straight. Not straight _at all_.

Castiel looked taken aback. "You what?"

And no, it wasn't a lie. Castiel could actually move, move like it came naturally and wasn't choreographed to fit perfectly. "You were really, really… awesome," Dean continued, not knowing why he was actually being honest with the guy.

While a few others stared openly, a few others whispering it was impolite, Castiel grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him to a quiet corner. Dean shuddered at the feeling of his fingers on his bare skin. It was electric.

"Really?" Castiel asked. "It didn't look… forced?"

Dean was surprised. What could have been forced about that? "What? No, no… it was… amazing you just moved like…like…" He couldn't find the words.

"Like water?" Castiel supplied.

And yeah, that was just it. Like water, Castiel had just flowed. And he had known what Dean was talking about without having to ask, without having to delve into his mind. He just _knew_.

Dean was getting dangerously close to wanting to take Castiel home. God, why couldn't he remember why he was here?

"Wow," Castiel said, the sheer amazement capturing Dean's attention. "No one's ever…" He cleared his throat. "No one's ever said that to me before."

"What?" Dean asked, actually surprised.

Castiel moved involuntarily closer. "Well, most guys and women alike say I have a nice ass and look like a porn star on stage. No one's ever taken the time to look past what I'm doing and to look at what I'm feeling while I do it."

Dean moved closer; Castiel was like a magnet.

"Well, I did."

Castiel nodded, his nose brushing Dean's cheek. "You did."

"So," Dean said, not even caring that there were people staring now, not caring if it was rude. "I've gotta ask… what're you doing after the show?"

Castiel chuckled. "I don't usually do that sort of thing…" Again he knew what Dean had in mind and Dean hadn't said a word, hadn't even looked like he was thinking it. "But for you… I think I'll make an exception."

**Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew.**

"Really?" Dean asked, his voice breathy, his erection coming back up. "'Cause I was think me and you… a little secret rendezvous. What say you?"

Castiel laughed, breathing in Dean's exhaling breath and said, "You're hot when you start to rhyme."

"I-I am?" Dean stuttered out. Castiel was moving them out a back door and Dean didn't like that he was taking control like Dean was some nervous virgin. That was so not the case.

"Relax," the other man whispered, making Dean moan unashamed. "_Jesus_ Dean," he muttered, shuddering.

Dean suddenly realized they were outside, in an alleyway where no one could see them and he let the animal inside rip out. He slammed Castiel up against the wall, not understanding the want of this man that was coming out of him. Castiel's pupils were blown, the blue disappearing into black and oh, he look so delicious. Dean kissed those plump lips, eating up the moan that escaped out of them, the sound and taste fueling his desire.

"My house…down the street…" he gasped between kisses, Castiel hungry for all he could get.

The pawed at each other the whole entire way there.

**That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded.**

Dean shoved Castiel into his apartment, thankful that Sam was now living with Gabe. He kicked the door closed, his blood pumping as Castiel mouthed his jaw. Dean shuddered, dying to get out of those binding clothes, get out and just feel Castiel, all of him, the inside of him. He wanted to be the one to defile him.

He shoved Castiel into his room, the slighter man puffing onto the bed, laying there, waiting, ready. "_Do it_," he whispered, not at all like a two dollar whore, but like he really wanted Dean. Like he really cared.

And man did that turn him on.

Dean didn't speak, just shoved his shirt off and toed off his shoes and socks, getting to the gist of it and stalking toward Castiel who was waiting there, quivering in delight. He pounced, landing on the smaller man and straddling his hips with his thighs, pressing into him and _delighting_ in that moan.

"_Do_ _it_," Castiel said this time, sounding like he was begging.

Dean ripped off his shirt, the buttons flying in every directing, the fabric tearing. Neither man cared. It was off in several seconds. Dean started to grope at his zipper and then buttons, ripping them off and yanking them down to Castiel's ankles, letting the other man toe them off, his socks leaving along with them.

Castiel's deft fingers also worked at Dean's pants and they were off soon too. They both gasped and then pawed at the boxers that were marring their view of the other man's treasures. And when they were bare and open in front of each other, they each took a moment to watch and just _see_.

And then Dean couldn't hold it in any longer.

He attacked Castiel's mouth with his, hungry and wanting and needing, the other man feeling the same, gasping when their flesh touched. "Never done this before," Dean muttered into the kiss.

Castiel groaned when Dean's hand moved between them, pleasuring him. "Doing… a … good job… at it then."

The next sound from his lips was a small scream. Dean had touched a sensitive spot. "Right there?" he asked seductively. The man who looked like an angel at the moment, nodded. He pressed on the head again and he let it out again and Dean smiled again, lifting his fingers to his mouth. Castiel sucked whatever was there and licked and wet them, letting go after a moment.

And then, Dean went down and down and down. He stopped right at Castiel's entrance, not sure if this was safe or not, hesitating. Castiel actually looked a little afraid also. And that made Dean's heart hurt. "I won't hurt you," he whispered, kissing his forehead, the other man nodding. "Never."

And then, before his fingers dried, he went in with them.

Castiel winced, the pain a bit much to start with. "Sorry," Dean murmured, "So sorry." But he nodded for Dean to go again, to go deeper. He did. The pain started to melt away, Castiel realized as small shocks of pleasure ripped through his body, his back arching into this amazing stranger's digits. Dean added another finger and then another until Castiel was open far enough for him to gauge that he could fit snuggly.

"Going in Cas," he murmured, warning him. He got a nod, those slim hands fisting the covers. Dean moved one hand to his hair and the other his back before he rubbed himself with his own cum and plunged in. There was a gasp from both men and then they fell into a hard and steady rhythm. Dean went in and out, plunging until he was flat against those hot buttocks and Cas met him.

It wasn't long before they were both falling apart and came together, Castiel all over their abdomens and Dean inside Castiel, spilling out in a yell and sigh.

They lay there until Dean finally pulled out, bone tired, and made his way to Castiel's side. He pulled them both under the covers and then, surprising not only himself and the man, he pulled him close and carded his fingers through is hair.

And Castiel moved closer and practically purred into his shoulder.

And they fell asleep.

**If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night.**

It was early morning when dean woke up again to find Castiel staring. He ran his fingers over his cheek and then said, "You wanna stay the night?" At the slight nod, Dean smiled and kissed him chastely.

**Shall I leave you my key?**

At eight, Dena's alarm went off. He looked over to find Castiel drooling on his arm, but that was ok. He liked it.

And then he realized that the had just woken up with a man.

And they had had sex.

Dean jumped out of bed, surprised the Castiel was still asleep. He had… oh God he _had_. Dean stopped. Because what he was feeling wasn't revulsion. It was… _like_. Maybe… love? But he had just met him…

That seemed to go away as Castiel gave a little sigh and turned to the side. How could Dean's heart not jump at that?

He decided to relax before work and take a shower. He washed off all the bodily fluids, most of which that belonged to the man that was lying in his bed. And he was ok with that. Weirdly ok.

Man. Maybe he _was_ gay.

Dean dressed and, seeing that Castiel was still asleep, he wrote up a quick note that said he was free to take a shower and help himself to anything that was in the fridge, that he would be home around five and that he was leaving the key… in case he really wanted to go, but wanted to come back.

He signed it, simply, Dean and then, couldn't hel but put a tiny heart next to his name.

He was _so_ gay.

**But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign**

Dean was a wreck. Sam even saw it as they ate lunch together. He kept looking at his phone, looking at his watch, looking like he wanted to get home.

"Um… dude, are you ok?" he asked.

Dean snapped out of his Cas related thoughts and managed a, "Hmmm?"

Sam sighed. "What is it? Spill, now."

Dean shook his head. "Nope. No way, Sammy boy. I'm just glad that your-"

"Sammy! And Dean," he heard behind him and groaned. Gabe was going to see right through-

"And someone, besides you Sam, got laid! Who was it? The blue-eyed stripper?" Gabe asked as he slid in next to Sam, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Dean immediately took offence to that. "He's a dancer not a stripper and he loves his work, so shut up about it."

Gabe and Sam exchanged a look. "Well, geez, sorry Dean-o. Look whose panties are all in a twist. So sensitive."

Dean rolled his eyes, finishing off his sandwich. "Whatever." He checked his watch again.

Gabe's eyes widened. "You didn't."

Dean's tone came on defensive. "What if I did?"

"You left him in your house, didn't you!" he exclaimed. Sam shushed him. But he wasn't having any of it. "No, he did it. And now, he's wondering if he's still there or will ever come back. Left the keys too, I bet." Dean looked down. "He _likes_ him, Sam. It wasn't _just_ a one night stand. He had to go on and like the guy. Great."

Sam looked sympathetic. "Relax Dean." Dean noticed how Sam didn't say that Cas would still be there. Great.

"His name is Castiel, you know." He got up and left. He just couldn't think about that right now.

**Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me.  
Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call your bluff?  
Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?**

Dean got home at approximately five o'clock. He wasted no time in opening the door. And then, he ran into his room.

His heart stopped when he saw the sheets changed and the bed made. The keys were lying in the middle.

His hope was just gone.

"I was going to leave." Dean spun and saw Castiel in nothing but one of his button-up shirts, his hair everywhere and looking beautiful. "But…"

He looked so hot and bothered.

Dean loved it.

He dropped his things and went right up to the man, wrapping his arms around him. "Do you want me?" he whispered into his ear.

"No," Castiel lied. Dean knew it was a lie too. Cas knew Dean knew.

"Cas…"

"Yes," he gasped. "I don't know why, but yes. Yes, I do."

So Dean had come at the perfect time. It sounded like he was ready to break.

"You save yourself for me?" Dean murmured against that dark hair. There was a nod. A very hard nod. A nod that said that Cas wanted to prove it to him.

Dena felt warmth come through his body. Somebody wanted him. Really wanted him. "First things first. Name, age, where you live and something interesting about you."

"Castiel Novak. I'm 36," as opposed to Dean's 32, "I live down town and Dean…" Castiel looked him in the eyes now, "Dean I think I may be in love with you."

Dean's heart stopped. He didn't need to say anything. But Castiel knew he was feeling the same.

"Show me," he finally croaked.

Castiel smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot.**

"Oh God Cas, can you do more than dance," Dean muttered as he rutted into him again. Castiel wasn't very good at talking dirty, but he could do dirty pretty well.

Right now, what he was doing with his hips, with his dick… Oh Dean was in LaLaland. He was preening. He was, he was…

Well, right now, he was coming. Coming like he had never come before.

And the best part?

So was Cas.

**Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?**  
**Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who.**

Castiel went back to work the next day, the club worried when he hadn't come the other night. He quietly explained that he was in a very dedicated relationship at the moment and had spent the night… establishing it.

And making it solid.

And man was it _solid_.

Anyway, that night, they were meeting up back at Dean's to talk some more about where they were going with this. And if Cas was moving into Dean's or if Dean was moving into Cas's.

But… of course, first… he had to get away from Sam. And Gabe.

Without telling them.

"C'mon, Dean. Let's get a drink, have some fun. We won't even go to a gay bar this time," Sam bitched.

"No, sorry. No can do. I have something real important to do," Dean replied.

"Yeah. He's screwing a stripper," Gabe mocked.

And then, Dean saw red. He spun and punched Gabe's lights out. Sam shrieked and Dean just stared down and simply said, "He's a dancer."

And then he walked out. He had a lover to meet.

**Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see**  
**I got a fever of a hundred and three**  
**Come on baby, do you do more than dance?**  
**I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded**

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when dean came around the corner. He had been waiting for a while and had been afraid that Dean wouldn't come. But he had and that was all that mattered. And he didn't look that happy.

"Dean?" Dean shook his head and Castiel caught him in a warm embrace, the embrace of someone who loved you. "Oh, Dean," he murmured. "What happened?"

Dean hugged him close, kissing his forehead. "Ugh, just punched my baby brother's boyfriend in the face. Pretty sure he passed out."

Castiel pulled back. "What? Why?"

Dean blushed now. "He… he called you a stripper." He made a face and then kissed Castiel sweetly. "But you're _not_."

Castiel smiled; he really wasn't. And that was why Dean was different. He understood that.

"Thank you for protecting my honor, Dean Winchester. Who was this boyfriend by the way?"

He rolled his eyes. "His name is Gabriel Milton. God he's such a-"

Castiel covered his mouth. "Your brother is Samuel Winchester?"

Dean blinked. "Yeah. How'd you-?"

"Gabe Milton is my _cousin_." Castiel was horrified. He was going to kill Gabe.

Dean was too. "That little _fucker_. He knew the whole time. He _knew_."

But Castiel just looked him in the eye and said, "Ignore him. You're mine now. I love you."

Dean swallowed, not sure if he could say and then, he did. "I love you Castiel."

And then the question of the year: "Your place or mine?"

**Hot blooded, every night.**

Dean and Cas moved into together. They moved into Dean's apartment since it was mutual that Cas's was full of creeps, like Chuck and his bf Zach, Raphael and his freaky group of weirdoes including a guy named Balthazar who liked to argue and a freaky chick named Becky. Dean's was a better choice altogether.

And man, was Dean's blood pumping every night.

**Hot blooded, you're looking so tight.**

It was on their one year anniversary that Dean felt something was wrong. Castiel wasn't even in 'the mood'. And 'the mood' was all Castiel ever was in.

"Cas," Dean murmured, rimming him and felling him shudder. He placed butterfly kisses all along his smooth buttock and murmured, "What's wrong babe? You're so tight. Let me in?"

And Cas was tight. He wouldn't even let one finger in, not even a pinky.

"Dean," Cas said, sliding down to meet Dean's lips with his own. "What if I asked you to marry me?"

So that was what was bothering him? Dean almost chuckled. He would have if he didn't have a nice silver ring waiting in his dresser next to his condoms, for Cas. "I'd say, what took you so long to catch on?"

**Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child**

The marriage sex? Superb.

Not like Dean would ever tell Sam though…

No matter if they were both 'out of the closet'.

**Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy.**

Dean was high off of Cas. It had been two years and he still couldn't get enough. And he still loved how Cas would sometimes be shy and let Dean take the lead, even though the Winchester was purely aware that Castiel could be an aggressive little bastard if he wanted to be.**  
**

**Hot blooded, you're making me sing.  
Hot blooded, for your sweet, sweet thing.**

Dean flipped pancakes as he listened to the radio on his third year anniversary of marrying Castiel Novak-turned Winchester.

It was funny though. The song Hot Blooded by Foreigner was on and Dean was humming along to it. He couldn't help it. And as he put some of the fluffy goodness on a plate to share with Cas, it was weird that he found himself relating to it.

Especially when Cas woke up, all soft around the edges, his hair sex-mussed and adorable and smiling at the wedding band on Dean's finger and the pancakes in his hand, Dean couldn't help but mutter, "My, sweet, sweet thing."

Yeah.

He was definitely feeling a bit hot blooded right about now.

The pancakes could wait.

* * *

**So? Just tell me.**

**Dean: O.O**

**Cas: .**

**Sam: O.o**

**Gabe: *satisfied* Well... that portrayed me perfectly.**

**Eve: I agree. *satisfied***

**Me: Well?**

**Eve: It was-**

**Gabe: -magnificent and-**

**STOP GUYS! Let them form their own opinion. Sheesh.**

**So? PLease review. Cuz i'll freak out if you don't.**


End file.
